


The Gift Box

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmastime in the Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift Box

It was Christmas in Avengers tower and Tony was the only one up. He was the only one who wanted to be up this early. Everyone else was curled up in bed, and you were no different. Your loving boyfriend Loki had you in his arms. But the peaceful sleep would not last when Tony started to wake everyone up.

“Come on Reindeer Games and (y/n)!” Tony said. “It’s Christmas! Now up! Up!” He turned the light on in your room, making you whimper at the sudden brightness. Loki shielded your eyes until you could stand to have them open. You sighed and looked at him.

“This is why if I ever have children, they are not spending a minute with Uncle Tony.” You laughed. Loki smiled and hugged you.

“You’re not getting up fast enough!” Tony called out as he ran by your door with an angry Natasha on his tail. You sighed and got out of bed. Still in your pajamas, you and Loki made your way to the main living space where everyone else had gathered. Tony was turning on some Christmas music. Pepper yawned and set on the couch by you and Loki.

“I love Christmas.” She said. “I just hate the way he celebrates it.” You smiled at her than turned your attention back to Tony, who was passing out the presents under the tree. You were really excited about what you had gotten for Loki. It was a mint condition printing of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_. You knew how much he loved Shakespeare.

“For you.” You said, handing him the box. He carefully unwrapped it and a smile curled on his face.

“Thank you (y/n).” He hugged you close. “This is perfect.” You smiled proudly and went to snuggle up against him, but he quickly stood up and left the room. You looked down at the book he had laid on the coffee table in front of the two of you.

“He didn’t really like it, did he?” You asked Pepper. But she was too busy admiring the jewelry that Tony had gotten her. You sighed and that’s when Loki appeared in front of you again with a box.

“It’s not as nice as your present to me.” He said sadly. He knelt in front of you and presented you with the box. You opened it to see a silver circlet with an opal set in it that looked like green fire. Loki took it from you and gently placed it on your head. “This is my way of asking…will you be my queen?”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone have a Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
